Ahí, justo ahí
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: ―Ahí, justo ahí ―dijo Carol señalando a Spock ―Mira esa tersa piel, ese porte, su forma de caminar. ¡Oh por favor es gay! Totalmente gay.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry. Lo demás son mis defectos mentales.**

Advertencias: Creo que sobra decir que esto contiene Spirk, pero por si acaso… esto tiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no te gusta no leas. A demás este fanfic es completamente crack. Diseñado especialmente para hacer reír… no se lo tomen muy a pecho.

Basado en el video homónimo: www. youtube watch?v=g6fGYuZ5u―Y (junten los espacios). La canción pertenece al musical "Legalmente rubia". Véanlo, morirán de la risa.

* * *

**Ahí, justo ahí.**

―Ahí, justo ahí ―dijo Carol señalando a Spock ―Mira esa tersa piel, ese porte, su forma de caminar. ¡Oh por favor es gay! Totalmente gay.

―Yo no lo celebraría si fuera tú ―objetó Chapel frunciendo el ceño ―Todos esos rasgos pueden pertenecer perfectamente a un hombre heterosexual. Él no es gay, no lo creo.

Carol rodó los ojos. El flechazo de su amiga enfermera por el Comandante Spock la cegaba completamente. Ambas estaban en el comedor, el turno alfa acababa de terminar. Marcus llevaba varios dos meses en la Enterprise, y desde la primera semana comenzó a sospechar de ese cierto gusto de su jefe. Christine Chapel, una joven enfermera de la cual se hiso amiga al momento de pisar por primera vez la Bahía Medica desde que la misión de cinco años comenzó, insistía en que sus observaciones eran equivocadas.

―¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ― exclamó el doctor McCoy sentándose al lado de Carol ―¡Por supuesto que es gay!

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo anonadadas. Sin embargo, antes de poder si quiera abrir la boca para hablar, otra voz lo hizo.

―¿Quién es gay? ―preguntó Scotty sentándose al lado de Chapel, sonriendo.

―Spock por su puesto ―contentó McCoy

―¿El señor Spock es gay? ―preguntó Sulu detrás del doctor, Chekov lo acompañaba.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―preguntó Pavel mientras se sentaban a comer.

―No hay que ser genio para notarlo ―respondió Bones llevándose un pedazo de pescado a la boca.

―¡Ves! ―exclamó Carol hacia Christine ―No soy la única que lo ha notado

― Solo porque use perfume no quiere decir que sea gay ―defendió Chapel ―Eso es despectivo.

Sulu y Chekov intercambiaron una mirada. Antes de voltear a ver al señor Spock. El vulcano estaba parado al lado de los replicadores, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Hablaba con uno de los científicos de su división. Su rostro perfectamente neutro.

―Pero miren ese perfecto cabello ―dijo Chekov

―Esos pantalones entallados ―agregó Sulu abriendo mucho los ojos.

―Pero que paradoja ―comentó Scotty ―miren nada más lo que estamos viendo.

―¿Qué es lo que estamos viendo? ―inquirió Carol levantando una ceja.

―¿Es gay? ―preguntó Scotty

―¡Por supuesto que es gay! ―exclamó Carol

―O europeo ―sugirió Sulu

―¡Hey! ―exclamaron Pavel y Scotty al mismo tiempo

Leonard lanzó una carcajada que llamó la atención de varios tripulantes del comedor.

―Oh vamos muchachos ―dijo burlón ―tiene que admitir que son un poco afeminados. ¡Por el amor de dios Scotty! ¡Tú usas falda!

Carol y Sulu rieron junto con el doctor. Chekov y Scotty enrojecieron furiosamente.

―Es un Kilt ―replicó el ingeniero en jefe

―Es una falda ―respondió Carol sonriendo lobunamente.

Scotty abrió la boca para seguir alegando, pero al final decidió callar y desvió la mirada.

―Bueno, ¿gay o europeo? ―dijo Bones más que animado con la conversación.

―Es un vulcano ―protestó Chapel

―Medio vulcano ―corrigió McCoy ―No sabemos de dónde era su madre. Bien pudo haber sido Francesa.

―¿Gay o europeo? ―repitió la pregunta Scotty ―es difícil de garantizar.

―¿Gay o europeo? ―repitió Sulu

―Deja de verme de esa manera Karu ―murmuró Pavel cuando los ojos de Sulu se fijaron en él, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

―Hey Jim ―saludó Carol al rubio que iba caminando hacia ellos ―¿Qué opinas? ¿Gay o Europeo?

El rubio se rio y se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

―¿De quién estamos hablando?

―De Spock ―contestó Marcus sonriendo.

Kirk abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces.

―Los europeos tratan a sus hijos diferente ―dijo McCoy no dejando a Jim responder ―Juegan deportes… peculiares.

― Son los mejores vestidos, colores brillantes y la ropa ajustada ―agregó Carol ―Te besan ambas mejillas y te dicen cosas como "ciao bella".

―Oh por favor ―exclamó Chapel ―Nunca verán a Spock haciendo algo como eso.

―No, pero el señor Spock también es vulcano ―dijo Pavel recuperándose un poco de la conmoción anterior ―Aunque si su madre es europea y lo educó de esa manera por supuesto que debe de tener algunos rasgos.

―Esto podría tomarnos semanas en discutir ―dijo Scotty

―No puede ser ―dijo Hikaru ―Hay demasiados tonos grises. ¿Cómo saber si es gay o europeo?

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―preguntó Nyota súbitamente sentándose en su mesa.

Los chicos se congelaron al escuchar la voz de la oficial de comunicaciones. Especialmente Kirk. Uhura había captado un poco de su conversación mientras elegía y replicaba su comida.

―Ahí, justó ahí ―dijo señalando a Spock ―Tan solo obsérvenlo. Su actitud, esa sonrisa casi imperceptible y condescendiente. Es un maldito hetero metrosexual. No es gay, de ninguna manera gay.

Los chicos se quedaron callados unos segundos, considerando las palabras de la morena mientras ella comía un poco de su sopa.

―¡Maldito elefante en la habitación! ―exclamó Scotty mirando hacia el vulcano

―Hay que admitir que se ve muy caliente en ese uniforme ―añadió Chapel

―¿Eso de qué manera es relevante? ―dijo Nyota enarcando una ceja a su amiga.

―Que tiene buen gusto

―Es un uniforme

―Si pero la talla es absolutamente correcta ―replicó la enfermera ―no me sorprendería que se lo hiciera a la medida.

―¡Ajá! ―gritó Marcus ―Admites que cuida demasiado su apariencia. Ningún hombre heterosexual lo hace.

―Claro que sí ―objetó Christine ―Es tan solo…

―Automática y radicalmente ―interrumpió Carol

―Irónica y crónicamente ―dijo Chekov

―Cierta y pertinentemente ―agregó Scotty

―Genética y medicamente ―dijo McCoy

―Gay ―dijo Sulu

―Oficial mente gay ―aceptó Carol

―Gay

―Gay

―Gay

―¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ―exclamó Nyota ―¿De verdad creen que hubiese salido tantos años con Spock sin darme cuenta de que era gay?

Todos la miraron.

―¡Maldita sea! ―espetó McCoy

―Tiene que ser gay o europeo ―dijo Sulu ―No hay otra manera.

―Es que mírenlo ―dijo Chekov ―Su porte es tan estilizado y relajado.

―No es un crimen usar ropa ajustada ―aportó Scotty moviendo la cabeza.

―Opino que se encera el pecho ―dijo McCoy ―deberían verlo en sus chequeos.

―¿De verdad es gay? ―dijo Chapel con una mueca en el rostro.

Carol juraría que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

―Solamente es exótico ―dijo Nyota moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

―Tal vez deba prestarle un kilt ―ofreció Scotty ―Le preguntamos qué tal lo siente.

Todos en la mesa rieron.

―¿Creen que sea gay? ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Nyota

―Tientes que admitir que es muy sospechoso, Ny ―dijo Carol ―Lo conoces muy bien

Le sonrió sugerentemente.

―Nunca pude descifrar su código ―respondió Nyota desviando la mirada.

―Alto, alto, alto ―interrumpió Bones ―Eso quiere decir que tú y el duende…

―¡No! ―exclamó Nyota ―No lo digas en voz alta, es demasiado humillante.

―¿Nada de nada? ―dijo Christine sorprendida

―Definitivamente es gay ―dijo Scotty ―¿Cómo aguantar tanto tiempo al lado de semejante belleza sin reaccionar?

―Es vulcano ―respondió Uhura ―Ellos no tiene sexo fuera del matrimonio

―¡Con un demonio! ―dijo McCoy ―Yo no le creo esa faceta suya.

―Eso no…

―¡Alto! ―interrumpió Pavel ―se me ha ocurrido una idea para sacarle la sopa al señor Spock.

―¡Viene hacia acá! ―exclamó Christine, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su plato y comenzó a comer su ya fría cena.

Efectivamente. Spock había terminado de hablar con aquel hombre y ahora se dirigía a su mesa con una bandeja en las manos. Pero en el camino fue interceptado por un hombre de playera azul que le preguntó algo.

―Vamos muchachos, déjenme intentarlo ―suplicó Chekov

―Vuélvete loco niño ―dijo Leonard rodando los ojos.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo Spock llegando por fin a la mesa y sentándose a un extremo de ella.

―Spock ―dijo Kirk a modo de saludo mientras una brillante sonrisa se desplegaba en sus labios. El capitán, que había permanecido comiendo en silencio todo ese tiempo, estaba al otro lado de la mesa, en frente del vulcano.

―Disculpe Señor Spock ―dijo Pavel ―¿Podría responderme algunas preguntas de su cultura?

―Por su puesto señor Chekov, proceda ―aceptó Spock

―Los vulcanos están divididos en casas, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el ruso acentuando un poco su acento y abriendo más sus ojos de cachorro.

―Afirmativo ―respondió el vulcano

―¿Cuántas casas son?

―Trece

―¡Oh! ―dijo exageradamente Chekov ―Su padre es la cabeza de la suya, ¿cierto?

―Afirmativo

―¿Cuál es el nombre de su casa señor Spock?

―Es la casa de Surak

―¿Y el nombre de su padre?

―Sarek

―¿Y el nombre de su novio?

―James

El sonido de varios tenedores al caer a la mesa fue lo único que se escuchó en esa mesa. Todos tenían la boca y ojos exageradamente abiertos. Inmediatamente Spock se dio cuenta de su error.

―Mis disculpas señor Chekov ―dijo calmadamente, como si hablase de cualquier cosa ―Me temo que comprendí erróneamente su pregunta, James no es mi novio, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo…

―¡Bastardo! ―gritó Kirk parándose súbitamente y golpeado la mesa con el puño ―¡Bastardo mentiroso de orejas puntiagudas! ¡Eso es todo! ¡No te cubriré! ¡Ya no más!

Si con la declaración de Spock se creó un silencio completo en la mesa, la erupción de Kirk creó un silencio completo en la habitación. La tripulación a su alrededor lo miraban con un poco de preocupación en sus rostros. Los miembros de la tripulación de su mesa dirigían sus perplejas miradas entre el uno y el otro repetidamente. ¡Spock tenía novio! ¡El capitán era novio de Spock!

―¡Gente! ―gritó James subiéndose a la mesa ―Tengo gran un anuncio para ustedes.

Se bajó de ella y caminó hasta Spock. Lo señaló.

―Este hombre es gay, y, europeo ―añadió mirando a sus amigos, exagerando la letra "y" ―¡Tienes que dejar de ocultarte! ―le gritó al vulcano ―No importa lo que digas. ¡Flota estelar y un carajo! Eres tan gay, perfecto, tu vulcano sexy, hermoso y totalmente maravilloso.

―No soy gay ―dijo Spock

―Pues lo eras anoche en mi cama ―respondió Kirk con una sonrisa ladina ―Así que si me permiten ―volvió a hablar a la tripulación ―Estoy orgulloso de decir… ¡El comandante Spock es gay!

―Y europeo ―murmuró Carol aún en shock.

Kirk lanzó una carcajada.

―Y europeo ―coincidió

―No soy gay ―dijo Spock

―¡Oh vamos duende no es lógico seguir negándolo! ―exclamó Bones cuando halló su voz

―Lo que quiero decir doctor ―respondió el vulcano ―es que los vulcanos no poseemos una orientación sexual especifica. Para ser gay debería preferir a los entes masculinos, sin embargo debo aclarar que no estoy interesado en ningún ser ni masculino ni femenino, en el único que estoy interesado es en James.

En el rostro de Kirk se extendió la sonrisa más hermosa, grande y brillante que jamás había visto la tripulación. El humano se lanzó a los brazos de Spock, importándole poco el formalismo del cual siempre se veía rodeado cuando estaba con su pareja en público. Los labios se encontraron y danzaron dulcemente unos segundos antes de separarse nuevamente.

La cafetería entera estalló en aplausos. Todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Especialmente Carol.

―¡Un segundo! ―dijo Uhura después de que se apagó el aplauso y cada quién había regresado a sus propias conversaciones―Si no eres gay… ¿por qué demonios jamás me tocaste?

―Nyota, los vulcanos no…

―¡Los vulcanos y un cuerno! ―exclamó la morena ―Nada de eso te importa con Jim. Eres gay, Spock, al menos tu parte humana lo es.

El vulcano guardó silencio y enarcó una ceja en dirección a su exnovia. Todos los chicos de la mesa sonrieron pícaramente, pero no dijeron nada. Comieron lo que les quedaba de su cena y cada quién partió a sus habitaciones. Jim no lo dijo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Nyota, Spock era gay y estaba dispuesto a comprobárselo esa misma noche, especialmente cuando le tocara ahí, justo ahí.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa. Creo que no me salió tan gracioso como pretendía. Pero bueno…**

**Por cierto, me disculpo con Amanda por cambiarle la nacionalidad.**

**Vean el video, se los recomiendo muchísimo, está muy bien montado. Lo vi tantas veces y me reí tanto que me dije "debo escribir un fanfic de ese estilo". En fin… ya mero se acerca el 14… para quienes no conozcan la página de Facebook "Kirk/Spock la teoria de una gran conspiración Slash" las invito cordialmente a pasarse por ahí. Están haciendo una dinámica muy padre para este catorce. Conózcanla.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Bliss fuera**


End file.
